powerrangerscrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Matatagi Hayato
(Forward) |number= 11 (Inazuma Japan) 17 (Kaiou) |element= Wind |team= Kaiou Inazuma Japan Earth Eleven Inazuma Battle Eleven (in Dark Side form) |seiyuu= Kaito Ishikawa Aya Endou (Young) |debut_game = Power Rangers Forever |debut_anime = Episode 003|name_dub = Falco Flashman|relationships = *Unnamed mother *Matatagi Yuuta (Younger brother) *Matatagi Shun (Younger brother)}} Matatagi Hayato (瞬木隼人) is a main character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series and a forward for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Profile Power Rangers Forever |-|Normal form= *''"He was once part of the Kaiou Track Club. He has swift legs, like a strong squall."'' |-|Dark Side form= *''"He was able to reveal his true self by releasing the darkness in his heart which was like a Black Hole."'' Appearance Matatagi has short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He has an average height and he has a slightly-tanned skin. After his "Dark Side" activated in episode 26, the three spikes at the right side of his hair changed to a blue highlight. Background His father left his family when he was little and his mother was ill so she couldn't work. Around the time when Matatagi was little, he wanted to buy a race car that was popular around kids his age but he couldn't because he had to take care of his two younger brothers, Yuuta and Shun. One of his friends asked him to bring his younger brothers and play with everyone in his class but he refused. Though Yuuta and Shun agreed on wanting to go and he went to talk to them. However, they didn't let him join because Matatagi didn't have a race car. Luckily, he found a raffle and won a racecar. When he brought it to play with everyone, they all paid attention to the race car and didn't care about his presence. After that, he was really frustrated of being betrayed by those who said that they are his friends and threw it into the sea. Ever since that time, Matatagi could never believe in "friends" and developed a strong distrust towards other people. There was another time when his two younger brothers unintentionally stole food because of hunger so Matatagi took the blame to protect them. The incident made other people lose their trust with him. Whenever someone heard about the incident, they would look at him with disdain. This could have made him distrust people even more. The reason why he's taking part in the FFIV2 is to be able to afford a big house for his family. Stats All stats are Lvl. 99 and untrained Power Rangers Forever= *'GP': 162 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 141 *'Dribbling': 114 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 94 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 154 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 95 |-|Power Rangers Forever - Dark Side Form= *'GP': 167 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 178 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Block': 97 *'Catch': 90 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 154 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 88 Hissatsu Power Rangers Forever= *'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' *'SH Parkour Attack' *'OF Air Ride' *'SH Heaven Drive' |-|Power Rangers Forever - Dark Side Form= *'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' *'SH Parkour Attack' *'SH Dark Tornado' *'SH Black Dawn' Mix Max Power Rangers Forever Best Mixi Match Normal Form *'MIXMAX Kage 1~11' **'SH Black Dawn Z' Soul Power Rangers Forever Dark side Form *'SOUL Hayabusa' Relationships *'Matatagi's Mother' (Mother) *'Matatagi Yuuta' (Younger brother) *'Matatagi Shun' (Younger brother) Trivia *Before joining Inazuma Japan, he was a member of Kaiou's athletics club. *He has a character song called Kimi ga Ireba with Tetsukado Shin, and Erabareshimono Tachi with Kusaka Ryuuji, Minaho Kazuto, Manabe Jinichirou and Tetsukado Shin. *He is extremely fast, even faster than Tenma. Category:Kaiou Category:Inazuma Japan (GO) Category:Earth Eleven Category:Soul User Category:Inazuma Battle Eleven Category:Characters